


Almost Midnight

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, Slow Burn, jae is a coward, jaepil, kiss, wonpil is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Wonpil really wishes Jae would stop kissing people just because they’re standing next to him when the ball drops





	Almost Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended
> 
> this is a bit out of season, but hey it’s kinda cute i guess.

it’s New Year’s Eve 2017 and sungjin is holding his annual celebrations. wonpil has at least one notable memory with nearly every person in the room, his heart settles patiently in his chest after the anxiety of thinking about the party. 

they’re all still young, around 16 to 18 at this point, so young in fact that sungjins mother comes down into the basement every few minutes to check that no underage drinking is taking place under her floorboards.

wonpil sticks to the corner of the room as though he’d been sent there for a time out. he occasionally reaches out to the snack table to eat one of the mini pizzas sitting on the tin foil trays. 

in the corner of his eye he can spot jaehyung dancing clumsily by the sofa that Younghyun and sungjin sat on together. wonpil smiled delicately at the older boy, his best friend clumsily waving his arms about in front of him. wonpil can’t hear what sungjin says but jae laughs loudly and locks eyes with wonpil in his frantic humour.

wonpil smiles and waves as jae approaches him.  
“hi there pil” jae shoots finger guns in the youngers direction, forcing a laugh out of him.  
“hi jae” wonpil swallows the last of his mini quiche tries to not focus on the way jaes fingers are burning into his shoulder.

“im glad you came this year I don’t know what I would’ve done without you” wonpil snickered and examines the elder standing next to him.  
“how are you so cheery without alcohol?” jae smiles before moonwalking away from the younger and jumping onto the wooden coffee table.  
“high on life wonpil, high on life” jae smiles brightly thrusting his hand out for wonpil to take “now shut up, let loose and dance with me”

wonpil glanced up at the older holding another mini quiche in between this thumb and forefinger.  
“uh I would rather not” wonpil shuffles until his back hits the wall and he pushes the entire quiche between his lips. 

wonpil observed the way jaes lanky limbs flung around in time to the music. 

when mr bright side came flooding through the speakers jae jumped down from the table and let go of his dancing partner. her name is minjung, wonpil used to eat lunch with her on tuesdays when all her friends were elsewhere. 

jae spots wonpil from across the room,  
“pil you have to dance! this is our song” wonpil shook his head and pushed jaes hands away. jae sighed laying off of the younger for the first time tonight. 

“younghyun and sungjin seem to be having fun” jae snickered looking over at the pair standing awkwardly next to each other. wonpil hummed,  
“do you think younghyun will actually do it”  
“he has to or I will never let him live it down” wonpil laughed breathily at jaes response. 

as if on cue the countdown to New Years flooded through sungjins basement. wonpil smiled at jae looking over at his two friends shuffling awkwardly together.

ten  
nine  
eight  
seven  
six  
five  
younghyun leant closer to sungjin, the elders hands wrapped around younghyuns hips. wonpil smiled at his friends, he didn’t wish them anything but happiness.

he turned to jae half expecting him to be glancing at sungjin and younghyun just as wonpil had been doing. but as wonpils gaze shifted he saw jae leaning closer to minjung, wonpils head fogged over and he walked quickly towards the stairs. 

he could let this best friends have a fun New Years, he didn’t have to be there with them. wonpil leant against the brick wall and let his head hit the brickwork. he watched fireworks explode into the sky fading into ash before walking in the direction of his house, he needs sleep 

new years eve 2018

it almost feels the same as last year, everyone crowded in sungjins basement, this time with alcohol scattered around the room. sungjin had younghyun sat on his lap, both of them cuddled onto one bean bag.

“he was being a coward that’s he only kissed you last year” wonpil laughed idly while jae immersed himself in younghyun and sungjins love life. dowoon laughs along with their jokes trying to hear the older boys over the booming music 

wonpil sniffed subconsciously watching the three laugh and joke, he smiled and moved his way over to the snack table, he searched for the mini quiches he had binged on last year. seeing none he decided on eating these weird mini prawn cocktail thingies, Wonpil sat back watching the party go by. this would be their last year altogether at the same school, by July everyone will separate and go to college. while some had already left, this is the last time anyone would be in high school.

wonpil sighed sadly and pulled his phone out of his pocket to busy his hands which wouldn’t stop shaking. jae strutted over confidently and slinging an arm over wonpils shoulder. 

“are you going to have a drink?” wonpil sniffed and shook his head, the younger rarely drank in front of jae, he felt sorry for the older who couldn’t handle his alcohol.  
however jae had clearly done a few shots or at least had an entire beer. with the close proximity jaes breath smelt too strongly of alcohol to have only had a sip.

“will you dance with me this year?” jae squeezes the youngers shoulder.  
“uh I don’t know jae...” the older boy gripped wonpils wrist  
“if mr bright side comes on, you have to dance with me” wonpil sighed, nodding before he even realised what he was agreeing to. Jae beamed a bright and beautiful smile before hopping off towards sungjin who had control of the music.

wonpil sighed again and readied himself for the embarrassment of dancing in front of his seniors.

the familiar beat of ‘their song’ came through the speakers and jae smirked cockily reaching his hand out to the younger. wonpil smiled falsely and took the oldest hand 

they danced close together on top of sungjins coffee table, Jae holding onto wonpils waist to stop him falling backwards. when the song ended wonpil jumped down from the table and flopped himself onto the sofa.

Jaes long lanky legs piles next to him as the older leaps from the table over to the sofa.

this time when the countdown starts wonpil is coming back from upstairs

everyone’s chants fill the room, there are friends holding onto each in tears as though they’ll never see each other every again. wonpil feels his connections with all his friends fading slowly, it’s as though someone pulls the memories from his mind one by one.

and when he spots Jae with his hands wrapped around Junghaks back, he slumps down on the stair case watching everyone cheer and hug and kiss. 

wonpil feels dizzy.

New Years eve 2019

this year was different, there were far less people than usual, Wonpil felt as though he was on the verge of tears every time someone would come and reunite themselves with him. the lack of connection and the missing memories seem to no longer matter when old friends are bought back together

so when Jae comes down the staircase wonpil can’t help himself but jump up into the older mans arms.

“Jae! you’re here!” wonpil can’t seem to tear himself away, the image of jaes face in his head slowly fades into recognition. Jae had dyed his hair, makes him look more grown up. wonpil pulled away from the hug once Jae has stopped swinging him around. jaes face seems bare without his glasses but now wonpil can see the twinkle in his eyes and the curve of his face. jaes red hair falls into his eyes and he blinks it away. wonpil smiles brightly at the older and for the rest of night they stick together.

someone decides to give jae a vodka and coke and now he frantically dances holding dowoons hands and swinging them wildly. wonpil finds some shrimp spring rolls to eat until the countdown starts. 

when he glances at the clock he can see that he as at least 4 minutes to get outside before jaes starts kissing someone just because they’re standing there when the ball drops.

when the cold winter air hits wonpils face he feels free, the dizzying array of light and the pounding of music dulls down and Wonpils head can finally stop thumping.

he sits on the grass with his head against the wall. he hears footsteps choosing to ignore them so that he doesn’t have to talk to anymore people. 

Jae pokes his head around the corner  
“pil aren’t you coming inside, the ball drops soon” wonpil shook his head and focused his vision on his worn out shoes so he doesn’t have to think about how pretty jae looks in the street light.

Jae slides down the wall to sit next to the younger.  
“you don’t have to sit out here I’m pretty sure there’s someone in there who wants to kiss you for the new year” jae exhales forcefully through his nose  
“mmh, but the person I want to kiss isn’t in there” Jae speaks sadly.  
“it’s seems like they’re never there, too scared to do anything about it though. I love him so much, we’ve been such good friends for ages but I feel like he might not like me back, and I don’t want to mess up his new year before it even starts” wonpil glances over and Jae, the poor boy hangs his head. 

“Please come in with me” jae looks up and holds Wonpils fingers between his.  
“okay” wonpil breathes out 

they stand on the staircase as the thirty second countdown begins.

“the person I want to kiss is here” wonpil hums in acknowledgement  
“kiss him then, start your year right” wonpil mumbles quietly, trying to release his fingers from jaes grip.  
“well if you insist” Jae grabs wonpils chin bringing the younger to face him.

their sweet kiss is shared as the screams and cheers go off in the background.  
Wonpil heard the fireworks as he presses harder against jaes lips.

for the rest of their night together, they stand swaying back and forth on the staircase, their bodies pressed as close as possible as they cuddle into each other’s embrace.

Jae sighs and kisses the crown of wonpils hair 

“this is how it’s meant to go”


End file.
